Are you still?
by tapdancegirl
Summary: It´s our favourite couple´s wedding night! but what´s about to come? Will Grissom uncover Sara´s secret? And if so, what will happen!If you liked it please R&R!


Are you still... ?

It was their wedding night, both Sara and Gil were very happy. But there was something more. Sara was not only excited, but a nervous wreck. Gil wondered why that was the case and fear gripped him.

♂_Does she really want this?Is she ready for it or does she need more time?I don´t know but I know there´s something and I will find it out, sooner or later! Yes Sara it´s up to you!♂_

But he had no more time because they arrived in the wedding suite. Sara was already untieing his bow tie and unbuttonig his shirt. That ripped him from his thoughts and made him very aware of his arousal. He bagan to take off her dress. To do so he had to go behind her back to unzipp it. During this time Sara was the one to get lost in thoughts.

_♀Oh my God, what if I totally fail? I don´t want to disappoint him! I hope he won´t notice! It would be too embarassing.♀_

He was done with the dress and now she stood before him only in white lace bra and panties. She was incredibly sexy and he was very turned on.He moved back around and looked at her in amazement. Then he suddenly pushed her backwards and she fell onto the bed, her mind stopped wandering. He kissed every spot he could find. From her lips to her long neck over her chest to her lace claded breasts. She wanted him to take it off, to kiss them, touch them, suck them into his mouth. And he did.

_♀Wow.. How is he doing that to me? It´s just great! I never felt it quite like this with any other man before. Oh god yes Gil.. right there..! ♀_

He wanted more and she, as if reading his mind, took off his pants and discarged them along with his shorts somewhere at the end of the bed.

_♂ I know she wants me, I can feel it. I can see how much she is turned on. Her nipples stand up at attention, her breathing fast and rough and …oh wow how ready she is for me. But there´s something. If I only knew! ♂_

He leaned over her and kissed her hard on the lips. When he was lying on top of her she made a noise, a noise of worry and Gil didn´t know what to do.He rolled off of her and just asked:

" Are you sure you want this? "

"Yes I´m sure I want this. It´s just that……….!"

" Sara what is it that keeps you from enjoying the two of us?"

"I´m just afraid. I know that is childish, but… ! I´m just worried that I will disappoint you!"

" Are you kidding? You are evrything I´ve ever wanted and needed."

And with this she started kissing him again and she pulled him onto herself. He kissed her passionatly back and when she spread her legs for him he sank a little bit into her but soon he felt something strange. There was a resistence and he pulled back.

" What is it? What has happened Gil?"

"Sara I don´t know how to ask you but…are you still a virgin?"

_♀Oh no!! He found out. How can I ever look him in the eyes again. But now I have to explain, how embarassing. ♀_

" Please don´t be angry with me, but it is so embarassing! You have to know my "first time" went completely wrong and I hadn´t got the guts to speak with anyone about it"

"Oh Sara that is so sweet! That is why you are so worried,isn´t it?"

"Yes!"

"Do you turst me?"

"I trust you with my body, my heart and my soul!"

"I will be very gentle and careful! Okay?"

"Okay!……. Gil…."

"Hm..?!"

"Make love to me!"

She didn´t have to say that a second time. She pulled him on top of her once again and they made love. They enjoyed being together all night long and when the sun finaly began to rise for the day, they fell in each others arms. But before they drifted off to sleep each of the two had things going trough their minds.

_♂ Wow Sara has talent. I start to doubt that tonight was her first time. But on the other hand, she was a nervous wrack when we got up to our room.Er..Maybe she is just very gifted. ♂_

_♀ Oh Gil. That was the best night I ever had. I always wanted my first time like this. Actually it is very teenie but for me a dream has come true. ♀_

It was 3:40 A.M. when Grissom glanced one last time onto the clock. Sara had fallen asleep already a few minutes ago and when he closed his eyes for the last time this day he had only Sara on his mind and drifted off into dreamland.

The End


End file.
